Bioinformatics Core Summary The Bioinformatics Core has been a key component of SD INBRE since the beginning in 2001.The primary goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to assist researchers, faculty and students from all participating institutions by: offering bioinformatics educational opportunities; providing research opportunities and support; facilitating interdisciplinary and inter-institutional collaborations, providing infrastructure support, and supporting online library resources. The specific aims include the provision of 1) education opportunities through course development and delivery, workshops and seminars; 2) support for research and collaboration by assisting researchers in managing their research data, identifying tools for in silico analysis, creating bioinformatics workflows and utilizing a cyber- infrastructure that supports collaborative groups; 3) a secure, robust and easily accessible cyber-infrastructure; and 4) an online library resource for SD BRIN. Bioinformatics underlies acquisition and analysis of proteomics, genomics and genetics data. Therefore, the services provided by the Bioinformatics Core are critical to the maintenance and growth of the SD BRIN biomedical research endeavors of faculty throughout the network, and meet the growing needs of bioinformatics skills in several domains of biomedical research. The impact on public health is the advancement of research in areas such as disease progression and the development of novel drugs to treat infection. Several action steps have been proposed to accomplish these aims. Innovative activities and systems such as the creation of curricula amenable to distance learning, the creation of a Bioinformatics Learning Portal, and implementation of novel workflow management systems greatly facilitate bioinformatics education of undergraduate and graduate students as well as faculty, and support the sharing of data, analytic tools and scientific workflows. In collaboration with the University of Nebraska at Omaha (and NE-INBRE) Bioinformatics workshops will be developed and delivered to PUI undergraduate students and mentors. Bioinformatics personnel will assist the SD BRIN research cores, faculty and students with the identification, installation and execution of analytic tools appropriate to meet their data acquisition, storage and analysis needs. A High Performance Computing environment (created in INBRE Phase I), high-capacity redundant network storage for data generated by the Proteomics and Genomics cores, and research data servers provided to the PUI partner researchers will continue to be supported. Finally, SD BRIN will continue to provide library support and access to a large number of scientific journals through the SD BRIN supported library databases and resource access. Bioinformatics support will result in enhancement of the biomedical research capabilities and increased productivity of SD BRIN faculty and students network wide.